Belladon Dynasty
The Belladon Dynasty is a family of the Nobility of Sector Deus. They reside primarily in the Belladon Palace located on Tachion Primaris, though Belladons can be found on many planets across the Sector. Background The Belladons have served as recorders and scholars of the Imperium for millenia. Indeed it was a Belladon remembrancer who catalogued Saint Belisarius' deeds during his reclamation crusade. Since then the Belladons have meticulously observed, studied, and catalogued every major event in the Sector with extreme dedication, to the point where several Belladons have been killed in the past as they observed active warzones. For this the Belladons have become famous and influential for the fact that Sector Deus' recorded history is essentially in their hands. How favourably future generations will look upon a governor or a general is entirely dependent on how the Belladons record their exploits, and this naturally gives them a position of extreme leverage. Because of their extensive knowledge of history and indeed all scholarly pursuits, Belladons are counted among the Sector's most knowledgable people. Therefore they can often be found in the service of Inquisitors or other Imperial officials, and there will always be a least a handful of Belladons following any major military campaign. For obvious reasons, the Belladon Dynasty has an extremely close relationship with the Estate Imperium of the Sector Administratum. While not official Adepts of the Imperium's record-keeping institution, the Belladons often work alongside Estate Imperium Adepts when following Imperial events and - once written - submit their documentation to the Estate Imperium for official archival. The Estate Imperium of course censors the materials thoroughly - as with most records in Imperial archives - to remove things that may reflect negatively on the Imperium, before it is permitted into official archives for distribution. Therefore the Belladon Dynasty's private library, containing their own uncensored writings, is arguably the most accurate archive in the Sector (though some claim the family's own possible biases render it untrustworthy). Recent History Recently however one of the Dyanasty's central line - Lady Anastasia Belladon - has forayed into politics in an attempt to allow the Belladon dynasty actually make events happen rather than just document them. The central line lives in the spires of Hive Babelion on Tachion Primaris, the perfect place for Lady Anastasia to reach her goals. In 359.M41, following the Coup against Larion Ursus, Anastasia fled Tachion Primaris after her status as a rogue witch was discovered, as well as her collusion with the traitor Deidara Ursus. The rest of the dynasty swiftly denied any connection-to or knowledge-of Anastasia's activities, and tried to distance themselves from the whole affair. Notable Members 'Patriarch' *'Lord-Elder Nicholas Belladon XVII (b. 033.M41) - '''Ancient, reclusive and extremely knowledgable scholar, and a widower after his wife died unexpectedly during the birth of Anastasia. In his grief he retreated from the public eye and now most of the family's matters are handled by Nicholas XVIII. He resides in the Belladon Palace in Hive Babelion on Tachion Primaris. 'Powerful Members' *'Lord Nicholas Belladon XVIII (b. 186.M41)' - Son of Nicholas XVII. Nicholas XVIII is a knowledgable scholar & historian, and since his father's slide into depression he has taken over most of the day-to-day managing of the Dynasty from the Belladon Palace on Tachion Primaris. *'Lord Yuri Belladon* (b. 034.M41)' - Younger brother of Nicholas XVII. Yuri Belladon is in charge of the Subsector Adamantis wing of the Belladon Dynasty and oversees all records in the region from Adamant Prime. He is an ancient & exceptionally knowledgeable historian and considers it his duty to share this knowledge with as many people as possible. 'Other Notable Members' *'Lady Anastasia Belladon (b. 269.M41)' - Younger sister of Nicholas XVIII and daughter of Nicholas XVII. The polar opposite of her father and brother, Anastasia (or Ana, as she is known to friends and family) is sociable and outgoing, with an interest in Sector poilitics and a determination to gain more power for the Belladon Dynasty. She is thought to be so different to the rest of her family due to neglect from her father as she grew up. She believes it is because her father blames her for her mother's death in childbirth. Entered a relationship with Sergeant Lusmer of the Ghosts of Retribution in 332.M41. She attempted to marry the Space Marine, but his Chapter Master would not allow it. She was later discovered to be a rogue witch in league with Deidara Ursus, and she went missing after the Coup against Larion Ursus. *'Rogue Trader Lord Kaynos Belladon (b. unknown)' - Distant cousin of the main line. Kaynos holds an Imperial Charter of Free Trade that was passed down to him from his father. Has little contact with the main line of the Belladon family, but from time to time visits them. Close friend to Rogue Trader Alexander Kerr. *'Scholar Alderon Belladon (b. 199.M41)' - Distant relative of the main line, Alderon Belladon currently serves as a Serf for the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Lord Davidon Belladon (b. 225.M41)' - Distant nephew of Nicholas XVII. Currently stationed on Serentus in Sector Corgus in order to document the exploration of the newly re-accessed expanse. *'Lord Bernus Belladon (b. 211.M41)' - Distant nephew of Nicholas XVII. Chief Historian of Templos. *'Lord Kristof Belladon* (b. 268.M41)' - Great-great-grandson of Lord Yuri. Was once an extremely promising scholar, but after the death of his sister Karena his work ethic dissipated and he instead devoted himself to family whilst performing more mundane recording work. Resides on Adamant Prime with his immediate family. *'Lady Marcille Norada Belladon* (b. 274.M41)' - Wife of Kristof. The Norada dynasty owns a large share of Adamant Prime's agri-industry. *'Lady Maria Belladon* (b. 330.M41)' - Daughter of Kristof & Marcille, sister of Marten & Kurtis, and great-great-great granddaughter of Lord Yuri. A young & inexperienced, though highly intelligent scholar. Has a bigger interest in high society than most Belladons, preferring to attend parties of the Nobility rather than pore over books. Currently accompanies the Rogue Trader Lord Antonius Edgar Celentis as his official remembrancer. *'Lord Marten Belladon* (b. 338.M41)' - Son of Kristof & Marcille, brother of Maria & Kurtis. *'Lord Kurtis Belladon* (b. 340.M41)' - Son of Kristof & Marcille, brother of Maria & Marten. 'Notable Former Members' *'Lady Valentina Belladon (b. 071.M41; d. 269.M41) ' - Wife of Nicholas XVII, mother of Nicholas XVIII and Anastasia. Died in the birth of Anastasia. *'Lord-Elder Nicholas Belladon III (d. 410.M37)' - Accompanied Saint Belisarius during his reclamaton crusade in M37, and observed & recorded every one of his actions and exploits. Upon the completion of the crusade St. Belisarius granted Nicholas III significant holdings on Tachion Primaris, securing the family's future as prominent Nobility in Sector Deus for millennia. *'Lady Karena Belladon (b. 270.M41; d. 294.M41)''' - Sister of Kristof and great-great granddaughter of Lord Yuri. Karena was dispatched to the world of Folkvangr in 290.M41 immediately following the fall of Faith's Rock, in anticipation of a Third Ionian Crusade that would require documenting. Unfortunately Folkvangr was invaded by rebel forces before the Imperial Crusade force was fully marshaled. Like every other loyal Imperial on Folkvangr Karena was tortured and enslaved by rebels for three years, before being turned into a war-servitor and sent into battle against the crusade forces as they liberated Folkvangr. Upon their learning of this the Belladons became one of the most prominent voices in the Sector calling for the total exterminatus of the rebel homeworlds. Karena's body was never recovered.